In digital broadcasting, a plurality of broadcast services may be transmitted through a specific frequency, unlike analog broadcasting. In addition, detailed information necessary to receive a broadcast service may change depending on the circumstances of broadcast providers. In order to receive each broadcast service, therefore, a broadcast reception apparatus must scan the broadcast service to acquire connection information necessary to receive the broadcast service. To this end, the broadcast reception apparatus must sequentially tune to frequencies in a baseband, which is a frequency band in which a broadcast service is transmitted, to receive a broadcast signal, and must acquire service connection information from the received broadcast signal. In order to view a broadcast, therefore, a viewer must wait until broadcast service scanning has completed. For this reason, many broadcast providers prescribe a maximum time in which to complete broadcast service scanning, and require manufacturers to manufacture broadcast reception apparatuses such that the broadcast reception apparatuses are capable of completing broadcast service scanning within this maximum time. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a broadcast transmission apparatus, an operation method of the broadcast transmission apparatus, a broadcast reception apparatus, and an operation method of the broadcast reception apparatus for broadcast service scanning.